


A Friendly Game

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: A group of friends plays the Muggle game I Never





	A Friendly Game

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Feedback is inspiring, encouraging, and motivating  
In response to the “I Never” challenge on Slytherin_CrossFeedback is inspiring, encouraging, and motivating  
In response to the “I Never” challenge on Slytherin_Cross  


* * *

“Why are we doing this again?” Hermione asked as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes looking around the common room at the chairs and pillows her lovers had arranged.  
  
  
“Because we want our friends to bond?” Blaise offered with a smile.  
  
  
“Speak for yourself,” Draco snorted, “I simply want them to get drunk so I can make fun of them.”  
  
  
“You do that when they’re sober,” Hermione pointed out drly, her eyes flashing with amusement as he smirked at her.  
  
  
“True, but it’s much more fun when they’re pissed,” Draco explained.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, love,” Blaise moved behind Hermione and brushed his lips against her neck, whispering, “There isn’t much that Draco hasn’t done so he’ll probably be drunk before anyone else.”  
  
  
“You’re right,” Hermione laughed as she moved her head to kiss the raven-haired wizard.  
  
  
“No fair,” Draco said as he approached them with a devious smile, “I feel left out.”  
  
  
“Poor baby,” Hermione brushed her lips against his, the blond wizard deepening the kiss as his hand moved along her back. She felt Blaise’s lips on the back of her neck, caught between her two lovers and seriously wishing that they were not expecting company at any moment. Reluctantly, she ended the kiss, squeezing their growing erections and promising, “We’ll finish this after everyone leaves.”  
  
  
“Bloody hell, maybe we should cancel,” Draco decided, “spend the evening shagging instead of playing nice with those Gryffindor twats.”  
  
  
“Hey!” Hermione slapped his arm as she smiled, “Those twats happen to be my good friends.”  
  
  
“We’ll play nice,” Blaise sighed dramatically, his indigo eyes flashing with amusement, “well, as nice as we ever are.”  
  
  
“Don’t be that nice,” the brunette witch teased as she licked her lip, “I know just how *nice* you boys can be.”  
  
  
“Tease,” Draco said affectionately before a calculating gleam entered his gray eyes, “do we have time for a quick shag before they get here?”  
  
  
Before Blaise or Hermione could answer, there was a knock on the picture frame. “Guess not,” Blaise winked at the blond before the taller Slytherin walked over to open the entrance to the Head quarters that he and Hermione called home this year. “Pansy, don’t you look fetching!”  
  
  
“Compliments go a long way in making me forget that I am spending my evening surrounded by Gryffindors,” she told him as she entered the room, brushing her lips against his cheek before looking at the other two. “Malfoy, Granger. Don’t you two just look flushed and naughty. Did I interrupt? If so, please don’t let me keep you from your more entertaining activities.”  
  
  
“Always knew you were a voyeur, Parkinson,” Draco drawled as he moved to sit on the sofa, pulling Hermione down with him. His arm went around her shoulders as he made himself comfortable.  
  
  
“Thanks for coming, Pansy,” Hermione told the dark haired witch that had become a tentative friend since she had become involved with Draco and Blaise.  
  
  
“I couldn’t very well miss this fun filled evening, Hermione,” Pansy winked as she sat in a chair beside the sofa, watching as Blaise let in Greg and Vince, who smiled and greeted them before sitting down.  
  
  
“Notice that the Slytherins arrived on time or early,” Greg pointed out smugly, winking at the Head Girl as he subtly insulted her house.  
  
  
“I thought I might be late,” Millicent said as she sat down, “I couldn’t get past a group of Second year Hufflepuffs that had taken over the hallway. I swear, were we ever that young and annoying?”  
  
  
“Hufflepuffs have mastered the art of annoyance,” Draco informed the tall witch, glaring at Hermione when her elbow made contact with his ribs, “What? It’s the truth!”  
  
  
“As Head Girl I am unable to participate in slander against members of any House,” Hermione told him snottily, her eyes flashing with humor as she added, “Even if said statement is true.”  
  
  
“There are times I don’t understand half of what she says,” Vince shook his head, sharing a look with Draco, “I don’t know how you do it, mate. Is there a book or something to translate all that intelligent stuff she and Zabini run on about?”  
  
  
“That’s great!” Pansy laughed, “Poor little Draco, not smart enough to keep up with his lovers. Good thing he’s sexy and has that great body, huh?”  
  
  
“Not amusing,” Draco sneered, his lips forming a pout as his supposed friends teased him for not having as high marks as Hermione and Blaise. “I am in the top five of our class!”  
  
  
“It’s okay, honey,” Hermione smiled, “I know you’re brilliant.”  
  
  
“Of course I am,” Draco kissed her, pulling away when he heard Weasel gagging.  
  
  
“I think I may be sick,” Ron shuddered as he entered the room, noticing that the Slytherins were all ready there and had taken the best chairs.  
  
  
“Hey everyone,” Ginny greeted as she pushed past her brother, giving him a warning look before taking a seat on the comfy pillows beside Greg. She smiled at the nice looking Slytherin, “Hi Greg.”  
  
  
“Ginny,” he nodded as he looked into her eyes, looking away as his cheeks turned slightly pink.  
  
  
“Talk about being sick,” Blaise muttered as he took the other seat beside Hermione, nibbling her ear before whispering, “If that boy doesn’t make a move on Weaselette soon, I may hex him myself.”  
  
  
“No nibbling,” Hermione hissed before smiling at her friends, “I’m glad you guys are here.”  
  
  
“Wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Harry grinned as he sat on the pillows beside Neville and Ron, arching a brow as he asked, “So, what is it we’re doing tonight?”  
  
  
“I’ll do anything you want, Harry,” Pansy purred as she winked at him, laughing when he gaped at her, “Too easy. You Gryffindors are so much fun to play with.”  
  
  
“You only wish you could play with us,” Neville spoke up suddenly, his eyes catching Pansy’s and staring at her until she finally looked away. His lips curved into a slight smile as he watched the beautiful witch suddenly find her robes fascinating.  
  
  
“We’re going to play a game,” Blaise spoke up, deciding it was a good time to start. His eyes gleamed with excitement as he said, “It’s a muggle game called I Never.”  
  
  
“Really, Zabini…a muggle game?” Millicent made a face before she looked at Hermione and said, “No offense, dear.”  
  
  
“None taken,” Hermione smiled, still finding it odd that the very Slytherins she had always considered horrible and evil were now amongst her core group of friends. They had fought right beside them during the final battle against Voldemort over the summer and Millicent had actually saved Seamus and Padma at risk of her own life. She respected these people and considered herself lucky to have gotten to know them beyond the silly House rivalry.  
  
  
“I’ve heard of it before,” Harry spoke up, looking at Hermione as he said, “It’s that drinking game, isn’t it? The one designed to get you totally pissed and acting stupid?”  
  
  
“That’s the one,” Hermione nodded, “Blaise saw it in a Muggle movie over the holidays and has been dying to play it since.”  
  
  
“What do we do?” Greg asked curiously.  
  
  
“You say something that you have never done and everyone that has done it must then take a drink of firewhiskey,” Blaise explained, “it will allow us to get to know one another and perhaps strengthen or begin bonds of friendship.”  
  
  
“What he means to say is that it will get us all pissed and we can make fun of one another,” Draco translated with a smirk.  
  
  
“Sounds fun,” Ron decided as he reached for a glass and filled it with liquor.  
  
  
“I’ll pour,” Ginny volunteered as she leaned forward and poured glasses for everyone. Sitting back down, she said, “Who starts?”  
  
  
“It’s Zabini’s game so he should start,” Vince said as he looked at the dark Slytherin.  
  
  
“I’ve never lived in the Muggle world,” Blaise said, watching as Harry and Hermione both took a drink.  
  
  
“I’ve never been a Pureblood snot,” Hermione said sweetly, watching as the Slytherins took a drink.  
  
  
“I’ve never shagged two Slytherins at once,” Draco grinned, his eyes widening as he saw Neville take a drink alongside Hermione. “Bloody hell, Longbottom! Do tell.”  
  
  
“I’d uh rather not,” Neville stammered, his face bright red.  
  
  
“Neville! You nasty boy,” Ginny teased, “who was it?”  
  
  
“It was me and Allegra,” Pansy spoke up, naming a Slytherin that had graduated the previous year. “Can we please move on?”  
  
  
“I’ve never shagged a Gryffindor,” Millicent spoke, a wicked smile on her face as she watched Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Vince take a drink. “Vince!”  
  
  
“Millie!” he smiled proudly, “It was Lavendar, since I know you’re curious, and it is sort of a relationship, I guess.”  
  
  
“That’s brill,” Greg nodded at his best friend, pleased to see the often ignored wizard involved with someone as pretty as Lavendar.  
  
  
“I’ve never been tied up,” Vince spoke as it was his turn.  
  
  
“This is so not a fun game,” Hermione muttered as she took another drink. Blaise, Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Pansy also took a drink. She studied Harry for a moment and finally had to ask, “Who was it, Harry?”  
  
  
“Ron,” Harry muttered as his face turned bright red, “It was Ron, okay? Let’s just move on!”  
  
  
“Told you he liked wizards,” Draco smiled smugly, “I always knew he was checking me out.”  
  
  
“You wish,” Harry snorted, “I’m not fond of blond rodents.”  
  
  
“I am not a rodent,” Draco’s eyes narrowed, “my features are merely distinguished.”  
  
  
“Pointy face ferret,” Ron grinned, actually relieved to have the truth about his and Harry’s relationship out in the open. Ginny was staring at them with a knowing gleam in her eyes, his sister far smarter than he wanted to credit her.  
  
  
“I’ve never shagged a bloke,” Greg spoke up before Draco and Weasley could start hexing one another, rather enjoying himself and not wanting the evening to end so quickly. It also helped that Ginny was sitting so close to him and she smelled so sweet.  
  
  
“That is so unfair,” Pansy shook her head as she and the rest of the group took a drink.  
  
  
“I’ve never shagged a woman,” Ginny smiled, her eyes widening as everyone took a drink. “Hermione! Who?”  
  
  
“Narcissa,” Hermione whispered as she nibbled on her lower lip.  
  
  
“My Mum?” Draco looked at her with shock in his eyes, “You shagged my Mum?”  
  
  
“Well, yeah, but your Father was there too!” Hermione said before cringing, “Merlin, I didn’t just say that.”  
  
  
“You shagged my parents?” Draco gaped, “Hermione Jane Granger!” His lips curved into a wicked smile as he purred, “You wicked, naughty little wench.”  
  
  
“You don’t mind? It was before we were together,” she explained, “I mean, it was after we were shagging but before it was anything more than sex and it only happened once and there was alcohol involved, lots of alcohol.”  
  
  
“Well, I’m not too thrilled that my parents shared my girl and didn’t invite me to join, but I’ll punish you later for keeping it a secret,” Draco told her before kissing her cheek, “I love you, silly girl. I guess I now know why they were suddenly so accepting of you.”  
  
  
“I told you he’d be okay about it,” Blaise told Hermione, “we Slytherins have a different code of morals.”  
  
  
“Morals?” Harry snorted, “I didn’t know Slytherins even knew that word!”  
  
  
“You knew?” Draco arched a brow as he looked at Blaise.  
  
  
“I had to tell someone. It’s not like I make it a habit of waking up hung over and naked in bed with my lover’s parents,” Hermione grumbled, still a bit embarrassed about that evening with the elder Malfoys even though it had been very enjoyable. Lucius was definitely a fantastic lover and Narcissa had been gentle, but it was nothing she planned to repeat, especially now that she and Draco and Blaise were in love and involved in a real relationship.  
  
  
“You’d better not,” Blaise and Draco both spoke, looking at each other and laughing before Draco nodded at Potter, “Your turn, Potty.”  
  
  
“I’ve never had a crush on a Slytherin,” Harry said with a pointed look at Ginny, who gulped down her firewhiskey. Pansy, Hermione, Neville and Millicent also took a drink.  
  
  
Ron slowly smiled, “I’ve never had a crush on Greg Goyle.”  
  
  
“I’m going to kill you both,” Ginny promised as she took another drink, her face the color of her hair.  
  
  
“Greg, old boy, it’s time to snog the pretty little redhead,” Blaise smirked at the stunned Slytherin.  
  
  
“What?” Greg looked at Blaise before looking back at Ginny, a slight smile crossing his lips as he said, “Really?”  
  
  
“Yes, really,” Ginny rolled her eyes, “I’ve done practically everything to tell you except stripping naked and writing ‘take me, I’m yours’ across my tummy in edible body paint!”  
  
  
“Gin! No use of the words naked and body paint in connection with you or I’m telling Mum,” Ron threatened, making a face and shuddering.  
  
  
“Then I’ll tell her that you’re shagging Harry and tying him up while playing all sorts of naughty games,” Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother before looking at Greg, “So, now that I’m beyond humiliation, what do you say? You and me? Maybe or a definite no?”  
  
  
In reply, Greg leaned over and caught her lips in a gentle kiss before whispering, “Yes.”  
  
  
“Can we please continue the game?” Pansy asked as she looked at Neville, “Your turn, I think.”  
  
  
“I’ve never had a crush on a Professor,” Neville said, watching as the four girls all took a drink. He asked curiously, “Who?”  
  
  
The witches all looked at each other before sighing happily, “Professor Lupin!”  
  
  
“If you even think about it, I’ll have a nice wolf skin rug to put in front of the fireplace,” Draco casually informed Hermione.  
  
  
“That was years ago,” Hermione smiled, “oh, and I also had a slight crush on Snape.”  
  
  
“Me too!” Millie shared a smile with the Gryffindor, “Oh yeah.”  
  
  
“I’ve never played a Muggle game before,” Pansy spoke up, a bit annoyed that she couldn’t think of anything properly risque to ask.  
  
  
“I’ve never had a crush on Pansy,” Blaise said as he winked at the pretty brunette witch, waiting, waiting, there it was. Neville took a drink quickly, but not quick enough.  
  
  
“You have?” Pansy looked at the wizard, her eyes narrowing, “You have a wonderful way of showing it! After we shagged, I tried to seduce you again and you treated me like a bloody leper.”  
  
  
“I didn’t just want to shag you, Pansy,” Neville shook his head, “You’re too damn stubborn to admit you might love me so I ended the affair.”  
  
  
“This is better than a soap opera,” Harry exchanged a smile with Hermione, the only one who understood his Muggle reference.  
  
  
“Must say, I didn’t expect things to go quite this way,” Blaise admitted as he watched Pansy and Neville kiss passionately.  
  
  
“I don’t know,” Vince spoke up, “I think it’s been a fun night. We should definitely do it again. Maybe a different muggle game?”  
  
  
Hermione’s lips curved into a wickedly devious smile as she said, “Great idea, Vince. There’s this game called Truth or Dare that would be a lot of fun….”  



End file.
